Under the Mask - L'Ombre
by Barisback
Summary: Une ombre noire chassant et tuant les malfrats se ballade dans tout l'Albion, provoquant la panique générale parmi la populasse. Mais au fond, qu'était-elle vraiment ? [Fable III - Personnage made in moi - légère romance - potentiel spoiler - se peu assez violente]
1. Prologue: Les ombres ne tuent pas

Under the Mask : L'Ombre

Prologue : Le crime ne paye pas (mais le punir paye bien)

 **!^! Si vous ne voulez pas vous faire spoiler à tout les échelons sur les jeux Fable, ne lisez pas les fanfictions portant cet intitulé !^!**

 **Sinon faites bien attention : les textes sur Fable comportent des sujets graves. Je ne blague pas. ( Meutre, viol, pédophilie - c'est pas mon kiff le sexe et le viol d'enfants mais c'était déjà présent avant même que je commence à écrire. mais ce sera implicite donc ça passera mieux -, misère, pauvreté... bref c'est sympatoche tout ça )**

 _hellooo tout le monde ! Comme en ce moment je sèche un peu sur SLG, je vais laisser ce sujet de côté pour m'orienter vers un tout autre univers : Fable. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série de jeux Fable ( Fable the lost chapters, fable II, fable III, fable the journey et fable anniversary - remake du premier Fable- sans parler de Fable Heroes et du prochain Fable annoncé il y a déjà quelques temps.), Il faut savoir qu'il s'agit d'un RPG très sympa où vous devez sauver le monde d'une terrible menace mais où vous pouvez aussi agir comme bon vous semble (bon/mauvais, gros/maigre, pur/corrompu, beau/laid ...). Enfin bref, c'est un univers que j'adore et plus particulièrement l'ambiance du 3ème volet de la série (enfin quatrième si on compte Fable Heroes mais ça compte pas c'est plus des minis-jeux qu'autre chose ) : une ambiance glauque, plus adulte, posant de réels problèmes et vous laissant l'opportunité d'exercer le pouvoir. Vous l'aurez compris, j'aime beaucoup ce jeu._

 _Enfin bref, cette fois-ci je vais créer et faire évoluer un personnage original (made in moi !) que vous laisse découvrir._

 _PS : le titre est trèèèèès lié aux caractéristiques du personnage. mais je vous laisse voir le pourquoi du comment. Et l'histoire se passe après l'attaque du Tortureur. Voilà._

 _Bonne Lecture les z'amis !_

La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant un peu plus d'une heure sur Albion _(anecdote : Albion est le surnom de l'Angleterre en raison de ces côtes blanches, spéciale dédicace à mon prof d'anglais de 4° )_. Les luminaires _(= lampadaires en vieux français)_ éclairaient avec difficultés les rues sombres et étroites de Bowerstone. La lune était pleine et règnait sur la ville de son doux éclat. Un homme, que la démarche rapide et angoissée caractérisait, s'enfonçat dans l'obscurité d'une petite ruelle.

 _"Cible reperée. rythme cardiaque... environ 120 battements/seconde. Hum... je ne crains que le moment est venu mon cher."_

L'homme s'apprêtait à sortir de la ruelle lorsqu'une chose tomba du ciel et vint se planter devant lui.

" - Où penses-tu aller beau jeune homme ?"

L'homme resta figé un instant. Il n'en revenait pas : cette allure, cette voix, ces paroles... aucun doute posible sur l'indentité de la personne en face de lui.

" - Q-Que faites vous là ?"

le concerné sourit.

" - James Peter Stirling _(oui ce nom est une contraction de Peter Hollens et Lindsey Stirling. avec supplément James.) ,_ né un 3 Octobre _(je ne met pas d'années même si l'histoire se situe dans les années 1850) ,_ Je viens pour toi.

\- Mai- mais... je ne comprends pas... Qu'ai-je fait ?

\- On m'a envoyé pour vous tuer. C'est on ne peut plus clair non ?

\- Mais... je n'ai commis aucun crime !

\- Ne faites pas l'innocent. Nous savons de sources sûre et grâce aux nombreux témognages de vos victimes que vous avez recouru à des méthodes peu recommendables sur les enfants de l'orphelinat de Bowerstone lorsque vous en étiez directeur. Une dernière volonté avant votre éxecution ? "

L'homme baissa les yeux.

" - Non, aucune." Souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

" - Très bien."

L'inconnu au visage encapuchonné sortit un long baton de sous sa longue cape bleuté. Il chercha quelque chose probablement accroché dans son dos et l'inséra sur la longue baguette. L'ensemble, désormais parfaitement cohérent, formais une grande Faux à la lame argentée. Le mystérieux inconnu projetta celle-ci en arrière pour donner de l'élan à sa frappe. Avant de porter son coup, il dit :

" - Un bandeau pour vos yeux ? Ou peut-être préférez vous voir la mort en face ?

\- Non merci. Je vais accepter mon châtiment.

\- Parfait."

L'individu au visage masqué par l'ombre de sa capuche donna un grand coup de Faux sur la nuque de l'homme, la tranchant à la transversale, obligeant celui-ci à plier sous la force de son coup. Il n'avais pas raté sa cible. L'homme en face de lui s'éffondra, et une fois au sol, sa tête roula sur le sol désormais tapissé de son sang. L'inconnu se redressa lentement, tout en gardant un oeil sur sa victime. Il fouilla sous sa longue cape et en sortit une lettre. Il enleva sa cape et la déposa sur le cadavre. Il posa ensuite la lettre qui portait un cachet de cire apposé du sceau de la guilde. Il se retourna et commença à s'enfoncer dans les rues noires et glacés des Industries de Bowerstone _(c'est le vrai nom du quartier)_. Il jetta un dernier à sa victime jonchant sur les pavés de la ruelle. Il s'accroupit et sauta sur les mur. Il atterit sur les toits avec l'agilité d'un chat et la vitesse d'une Balverine _(= Loup-Garoup - sauf qu'ils se transforment quand il veulent, du moment qu'il fasse sombre)._ Les parcourant tel une ombre _( oui c'est un vrai ninja)_ , l'individu mystérieux se dirigeait vers le château de Bowerstone _(anciennement Manoir de Bowerstone puis Château de Fairfax),_ laissant derrière lui un cadavre décapité une nouvelle peinture rouge pour les murs. _(il faut savoir qu'il y a quand même beaucoup de sang sur les murs dans le jeu, notamment lors du règne tyranique de Logan)_

 _Voili voilou c'est tout pour ce tout pitit pitit pitit pitit prologue juste histoire d'introduire un peu le personnage. Mais vous ne savez encore rien de lui, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Pour le moment je ne fait que survoler les thèmes que je vais aborder par la suite. Le fil scénaristique est déjà établit (pour une fois, c'est un miracle mes amis !), bref tout va bien. Les reste c'est au feeling comme d'hab'._

 _Bon sinon comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que ce soit le cas où non n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour qu'à l'avenir je puisse m'améliorer._

 _Enfin bref, Je vais pas trop traîner sur l'écriture de mes prochaines fanfictions. D'ici là portez vous bien et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfictions !_

 _Peace les gens !_


	2. Chapter 1 : Le crime ne paye pas

Under the Mask - L'Ombre

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Le crime ne paye pas (mais le punir paye bien)**

 _ **Bon comme d'hab' les personnages (sauf L'Ombre) ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusives des détenteurs des droits des jeux Fable -pas envie de tous les citer . Evitez de lire ceci si vous ne voulez pas vous faire spoiler l'histoire ou si vous êtes sensible aux sujets délicats (mort, viol, meurtre, crime, pédophilie... - bon bien sûr ce ne sont que des exemples, ils n'apparaissent pas tous dans l'histoire... Ah si. Bon bah désolée je retire ce que j'ai dit)**_

 _Heeeeeeeeeey ! Bienvenue à toi, personne qui lis ces lignes ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui après 10 000ans d'absence (et je m'en excuse d'avance. Nan mais vraiment, je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de retard) pour le Chapitre 1 de "Under the Mask", ma série sur Fable ! (NB : je ne traiterais pas que " l'Ombre" dans cette série). Cette fois on va s'aventurer du côté des employeurs de notre cher assasin... (les joueurs ont une petite idée, non ?) Puis de sa véritable identité... Que de révelations dans ce chapitre (oui parceque je peux pas faire durer le suspens sur son indentité trop longtemps sans que cela perturbe le déroulement de l'histoire)_

 _Aller, c'est parti !_

 _Bonne Lecture ^^_

L'inconnu à la longue cape bleuté sautait sur les toits avec une discrétion et une grâce féline presque innée. tel une ombre, il parcourait les toits avec une telle légerté que les occupants des maisons n'entendaient même pas qu'un Homme de 60kg environ sautait sur leurs charpentes. Après quelques minutes à sautiller dans tout les sens avec l'agilité d'un voleur, L'individu se retrouva bientôt face à l'immense château de Bowerstone. Il se laissa glisser sur les tuiles en terre cuite et atterri doucement au sol. Il s'avança d'un pas assuré vers les portes du château, gravit doucement les marches de l'escalier et pénétra dans cette gigantesque forteresse.

L'intérieur, fraichement refait, était décoré de tapisseries bleues clair et de boiseries brunes finement travaillées. Le personnel s'affairait correctement à nettoyer l'immense demeure de fond en comble afin de donner à cette forteresse une allure élégante n'ayant d'égal que celle de son souverain. L'encapuchonné avançait d'un pas léger, gravissant les marches une à une, sans se presser. Les portes de la salles du trônes s'ouvrirent bientôt devant lui.

La salle du trône était la même qu'il y a 20 ans déjà. Les murs, le sol, le trône, les vitraux... Rien n'avait changé. Hormis le Monarque qui était avachi sur le trône, croisant les bras. Lorsqu'il vit le meurtrier entrer, celui-ci se leva :

"- Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite nocturne ?

\- J'ai accompli la mission que vous m'aviez confiée votre Majesté.

\- Oh. Fort bien. Approche, je vais te donner ton dû."

L'inconnu s'executa. Il approcha du trône, s'agenouilla aux pieds de sa reine et lui tendit ses deux mains; en signe de respect. Ladite Reine saisit la bourse qui se trouvait sur le plateau que l'on venait de lui apporter et la déposa entre les mains de son loyal serviteur.

" - Tu peux disposer à présent, tu as bien travaillé.

\- Oui ma reine."

Le mystérieux personnage se redressa, fit une profonde courbette pleine de reconnaissance et tourna les talon. Il sorti de la salle du trône, traversa tout le long couloir menant à la sortie et se retrouva bien vite devant les grilles. Une fois celles-ci dépassée, Il se mit à courir avec une vitesse telle que la seule chose que l'on pouvait distinguer c'était une parcelle de son ombre (looooool) noire projettée sur les murs. Arrivé au marché de Bowerstone, il bondit entre deux murs et atterit sur les toits. Il continua sa course effrenée jusqu'à atteindre une vielle bâtisse située à la limite entre le Marché et les Vieux Quartiers. Il freina d'un coup et se glissa au travers de la fenêtre ouverte de la maison. Il finit pas fermer la fenêtre et alluma une vielle lampe à huile accrochée au plafond.

L'intérieur (situé dans les combles) était assez sobre : un lit simple, une table de chevet avec une bougie à demi consumée et un vieux journal et une penderie dans le mur, face au lit. L'étrange personne s'asseya sur le lit, ôta ses cuissardes bleu roi et s'allongea. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il fermit les yeux, essayant de se détendre un peu. Impossible. Une pensée bien précise résonnait dans son crâne. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et porta ses mains à son visage. Il soupira. Etait-il réellement obliger de vivre ainsi ? La Mort allait-elle continuer à le poursuivre indéfiniment ? Et, jusqu'à quand pourrait-il lui échapper ? Tout cela, il l'ignorait. Il sorti sa tête de ses mains et saisi le vieux journal qui traînait sur son bureau depuis maintenant près d'un an. Un an qu'il n'y avait pas écrit. Un an qu'il n'y avait pas touché. Il l'ouvrit et commença à le feuilleter. Tantôt un sourire, tantôt une larme versée à la simple lecture de ses lignes. Il replongeait dans ses souvenirs comme dans les vaporeux jours de neiges de son enfance, aussi douloureux soient-ils. Il regardait avec tendresse une vielle photo de sa famille. Elle était au complet : Son père, son frère et lui-même. Même Rosie _(#LaRéférence)_ \- sa précieuse petite poupée de chiffon - figurait sur la photo, serrée dans ses bras. Ils étaient si heureux à l'époque... Malheureusement, le bonheur n'avait pas décidé de rester séjourner; et le lendemain de la prise de cette photo, l'infortune vint se présenter sur le seuil de leur porte. Quelle épreuve ce fut !

Il referma le journal et le reposa à sa place. Bon, il était peut-être temps de dormir. Ou du moins, d'essayer. Il se dirigea vers la penderie, l'ouvrit et en sortit deux choses : la première étant une petite boîte à musique, la deuxième étant une robe de chambre en lin. Il ôta le bandeau de tissu qui recouvrait son torse ainsi que son mini-short. Il enleva sa capuche et plia ses vêtements avant de les poser sur le coin de son lit. Il se revêtit de sa robe de chambre simple, éteignit la vielle lampe suspendue et se blottit dans sa couverture. Il ferma les yeux. Trop d'images lui revenaient en tête pour le moment. Le sommeil tranquille lui était impossible. Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa les étoiles au travers de la lucarne. Si la nuit allait être longue, autant qu'elle soit instructive : Il câla ses bras derrière sa nuque et démarra alors sa folle lubie de compter les étoiles.

Un rayon de lumière vint illuminer la pièce. Petit à petit, les contours de l'endroit se dessinaient. Le faisceau lumineux éclaira le lit en entier. Vide. La porte de qui donnait sur un petit escalier en colimaçon était entrouverte. L'inconnu était sûrement sortit.

L'encapuchonné marchait rapidement dans les rues glacées de la ville, encore toutes embrumées en cet heure matinale. Pendant qu'il marchait, il se remomémorait le contenu du papier qu'il reçu cette nuit. Il devait se dépêcher. Bon Dieu qu'il allait devoir faire vite.

Un viel homme de Bowerstone a vu sa petite fille, son unique famille, se faire enlever par d'étranges personnes à Mourningwood. Et les seules personnes étranges de Mourningwood étaient soit des hippies, soit des cultistes. De vous à moi, je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour les hippies d'enlever une petite fille, et je ne suis pas la seule. Nous miserons donc sur les cultistes.

L'inconnu se faufila à travers les ruelles sombres et étroites. Pour arriver rapidement à Mourningwood, il devrait passer par les égouts de Bowerstone. Ou bien par une porte de Cullis. C'est bien dommage, il n'y a que très peu et elles sont souvent inutilisables. Après près d'une heure de course éffreinée au travers les égouts et les marrécages de Mourningwood et après avoir décapiter et réduis en cendres quelques hommes creux, notre cher assassin/tueur à gage/on sait pas trop en fait se retrouvit devant le temple obscur. Depuis l'extérieur, il entendait les voix des cultistes réciter lurs sombres prières de manière collégiale. Il se propulse dans les airs, lanca un grapin et escallada le temple. Une fois en haut, il se positionna juste au dessus d'une plaque de verre sur le toit. Il vit ce qui semblait être le chef du groupe s'avancer vers l'autel des sacrifices.

" - Il est temps d'agir. A nous deux mécréants ! "

 _(à suivre...)_

 _ça vous a plu ? j'espère !_

 _encore une fois, désolée du retard que j'ai pris sur la fic', mais en ce moment c'est un peu tendu pour rester dans mes deadlines (trop de fic à écrire.. pas assez de temps..)_

 _Et oui ce chapitre est TRES court. j'espère vraiment en faire des plus long à l'avenir._

 _En tout cas, merci de me lire malgré mes retards et ma grande stupidité. Je vous adore 3_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review (j'essai de toutes y répondre) pour me donner votre avis, positif ou non._

 _D'ici là, portez-vous bien et à la prochaine pour une nouvelle fic' !_


End file.
